


Hung Over

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M, Waking up in the same bed, past drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Nine got Four to drink alongside him last night. Right?





	

Nine woke up with a warm body in his arms. It felt more comfortable than the dim memories he had of curling up in Sandor’s bed. He sighed, pulling the warm body closer to him. A voice sighed against his ear, and warm hands slid up his bare back. A male voice. A male warm body. The sudden realization jolted Nine, and he scrambled away, wide awake now. Blonde hair, tan skin, Loric numbers scared on his legs. Nine felt sick. Four without a shirt.

Four opened his eyes, frowning tiredly at Nice. “Are you hung over? You seemed drunk last night.”

Right. They’d been drinking last night, celebrating the sudden discovery of where the other Garde were. In hind sight, probably not the smartest idea, but hey, he never claimed to be smart. He had even made Four drink a couple drinks- the fruity kind for girls that couldn’t drink. It had been a proud moment at the time, but now, Nine was wondering just what had happened last night that they had ended up in the same bed together and without shirts

“Aren’t you hung over?” No way did Four have a higher tolerance than him.

Four just smirked, mischief shining in his eyes. “I didn’t have anything to drink last night.”

“Oh hell no! I made you drink several glasses,” Nine cried bolting to his knees.

Four winked at him and got up. “Why do you think you were so drunk last night?” He sauntered out of the room, pausing at the doorway to throw a smirk over his shoulder and a teasing comment, “You should get a teddy bear, ‘cause I’m not one.”

Nine gaped after him, noting the way that John did briefly press a hand to one of his temples.


End file.
